


say the word and i'll go anywhere blindly

by wickedblack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Steve loves them, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Carol Danvers & James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Cute, Cute Harley, Cute Peter, Divorced Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Falling In Love, Gyms, Halfway Pre-Serum Post-Serum Steve, Harley and Peter LOVE Steve, Harley is 13, History Teacher Steve, I give up, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Lawyer Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, OOC Tony, OOC steve, Pepper is Harley and Peter's Mom, Peter is 9, Ripped Tony, Smart peter, Stark and Banner Law Associates, Steve is smaller than Tony, Tony and Bruce are Associates, Tony and Bruce are Best Bros, Tony is Harley and Peter's Dad, Tony is Head Over Heels, Younger Steve, coffee dates, cute Steve, cute boyfriends, idk how to tag this, older Tony, read and find out, rich tony stark, smart Harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: Steve had been going to his local gym for six years. He's not that type of guy that goes to the gym to hit on chicks. He goes to the gym to work out and leave. He used to identify himself as straight, up until he met that older guy at the gym.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The rain was pounding on the large glass windows. Most people would find this kind of weather depressing but Steve found it weirdly refreshing. It was his favorite kind of workout weather. The gym he always went to was mostly empty on rainy days, people barely left their homes on rainy days, much less to go to the gym. He had the gym all to himself today, it felt good and weirdly intimate.

 

He was running fast on the treadmill, so used to running that he barely broke a sweat. He ran with Sam almost every morning, but his friend had refused to get out of bed when he had caught sight of the weather earlier today. It was still pretty early, not yet two in the afternoon and Steve planned on staying until at least five, so he took his time. He had already taken two breaks, and he would be due for another in a little while.

 

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, catching him off guard, and he tripped on his own feet. He would have fallen on his face had it not been for the two arms catching him.

 

“Oh, fudge!” He muttered under his breath, cursing himself for putting his music on so loud.

 

“I'm sorry.” A deep voice said, as they helped him back to his feet. “I didn't- I'm so sorry.”

 

Their apology fell short however, as they were clearly trying hard not to laugh. And failing.

 

“I shouldn't be laughing.” _No, you shouldn't._ “I'm sorry, I tried to call you but you didn't hear me so I just... I'm sorry.” He apologized once again with a chuckle.

 

Steve couldn't be mad. He could never be mad at anyone, but the stranger had something about him that made Steve want to forgive his every sin. He wasn't that tall, even though he had at least an inch on Steve. He was more muscled than him, that was a given. He considered himself fit, he had been working on that for years and he knew that he was as muscled as he would get, but the guy was _ripped_. And he was older, much older than Steve, given the slight wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and the odd gray hair among the darker ones.

 

Steve was inrigued. He had been coming to this particular gym for six years straight and he had never seen that man before. He would have remembered.

 

“You're not mad, are you?” The stranger asked with a smile as his eyes shone with mirth.

 

“No!” He said way too fast. “I'm not. It's okay.”

 

“Good.” He grinned. “'Cause I was gonna lift for a bit and I was wondering if you could... y'know.”

 

“Spot you? Yeah, sure. I was about to take a break anyway.” Steve agreed as he took his earphones off and put them in his pocket.

 

“I really didn't want to bother you, you seemed pretty focused. And miles away from here.” He added with a chuckle. “But it's just you and me so...” He trailed off with a shrug as he walked to one of the benches.

 

“How long have you been here?” He asked as he joined the stranger next to the bench. He hadn't even noticed him coming in.

 

“Long enough.” The stranger smirked. “Bee Gees fan?”

 

Steve chocked on his own saliva. “You saw that?”

 

He had been taking a break and walking on the treadmill, and Stayin' Alive had been playing. He always felt the need to sing when he listened to that song. And so he had, because he had thought that he was alone.

 

“I enjoyed that.” He smirked as he got himself settled on the bench.

 

Steve had never felt the need to jump off a cliff before. He had never felt the need to jump in front of a train before. But he suddenly felt the need to do both at once.

 

“I'm Tony, by the way.” The stranger introduced himself.

 

“Steve.” He replied with an awkward smile.

 

“Nice to meet you, Steve.” He smiled. “Ready?”

 

“Whenever you are.”

 

Tony was wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt, which clung sinfully to his body, and Steve had to wonder whether the man was feeling hot. He, himself, was wearing a simple tank top and he felt like it was quite hot in the room.

 

“You've never been here before, have you?” Steve suddenly asked Tony as he felt the session come to an end.

 

“I have.” Tony replied before putting the bar back in its holders and sitting back up. “It's my second time here actually. The gym I used to go to closed so here I am.”

 

“Second time? I don't remember seeing you though.”

 

Tony smiled as he rolled up his sleeves. “I don't remember seeing you either.”

 

Steve caught sight of Tony's tattoo and he had to admit that it was impressive. He had always been fascinated by tattoos but he had never dared to get one. Tony had his whole right arm tattooed in what seemed to be a forest.

 

“That's...” Steve trailed off, he had no idea what he had been about to say.

 

Tony followed Steve's gaze and smirked. “I know right. I got it when I was twenty. A while back.” He sighed. “I'd like to say that I regret it but I really don't.”

 

“Why would you regret it?”

 

“Well, you know, I was young. And it's always better to tell the kids that you regret it. So they don't make the same _mistake_.” He explained as he walked to the rowing machine.

 

“You've got kids?” Steve asked as he followed. He had not been planning on doing any rowing today but he wanted to keep talking.

 

“Two boys. Loves of my life.” He had fond smile on his face. “Harley's thirteen and Peter's nine. They can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but damn, I love my kids.”

 

“Married?”

 

“Divorced.”

 

Steve winced as he rowed. “Oh, I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. Water under the bridge, we're actually in good terms.”

 

“Good terms?”

 

“Yeah. Pepper's a sweetheart, I love her, she loves me. Just not as much as we used to.”

 

“Oh, that's sweet. The kids good with it?”

 

“The kids get it. They're really smart. Sometimes I think they might be smarter than me and they're barely teens... Well, Peter's still a baby. But don't let him fool you, he's the smartest of us all.”

 

Steve laughed at that. He could clearly hear the love Tony had for his children in his voice and he could see the way his eyes shone when he talked about them. It was a sight to behold. None of Steve's friends had children so it was a thing that was never mentioned but he loved seeing parents talk about their kids. It was endearing. He longed for the day he had kids of his own but Sharon had never been keen on having children, it was one of the reasons why they broke up in the first place. But he had a feeling he would get to spoil Nat and Bucky's child soon enough.

 

“What about you? Any kids yet?”

 

“No, I'm afraid not.” Steve replied, slightly out of breath.

 

He was getting tired and Tony seemed to barely be breaking a sweat.

 

“Would you want some?”

 

“Yeah. Definitely. But I'd have to find the one first.”

 

“Oh. Well, you're still young, you've got plenty of time.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Tony frowned and stopped rowing. “Tough break-up?”

 

Steve nearly thanked him out loud for stopping. He had wanted to keep up with the older man but now his body was killing him. He was trying his best to keep his breathing under control and not start heaving like he was about to have one of those old asthma attacks.

 

He shrugged. “Kinda. Can't complain though, I'm the one who broke up with me.”

 

“Doesn't make it hurt any less.”

 

“It's been months. I'm over it. Mostly.”

 

“That's good. But what you truly need, my friend, is a few hookups.” Tony winked.

 

Steve felt his cheeks flush. “I don't- I don't do _that_.”

 

Tony's eyebrows shot up. “You mean you've never-”

 

“I have!” Steve quickly cut him off. “I just don't do that with someone I don't love.”

 

“Aw, you're one of _those_ guys, that's so sweet.” Tony smiled and he looked like he was talking about his children once again, which made Steve feel weird.

 

The door to the gym opened and a couple of men came in, laughing loudly. Steve suddenly remembered that there were other people in the world, not just Tony and him.

 

“Would you look at that! It's almost four.” Tony said as he looked down at his watch.

 

Steve checked the clocked hung on one of the walls of the gym and it was, indeed, 3:45. He had been so focused on his conversation with Tony that the time had flown by without him noticing. He glanced out the window and noticed that it had also stopped raining. The sun was shining and a rainbow had appeared in the sky, Steve had a clear view of it from where he was sitting.

 

“Oh shit, the kids!” Tony nearly yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

 

“What?” Steve frowned in confusion.

 

“The kids. School lets out at four and it's at least a twenty-minute drive. Fuck my life, Pepper's gonna kill me.”

 

Steve watched as Tony hurried around, picking up his bag and water bottle, which he had left next to the bench. He hurried to the door. But as he was about to leave, without a single word to Steve, he stopped and turned back.

 

“Steve, lovely meeting you. I usually come in the mornings or early afternoons. It's easier with the kids. See you.”

 

He was gone before Steve could even think of something to say. He had winked. At him. At Steve. He had winked before he left.

 

Steve smiled. He probably looked like a fool, smiling at nothing in particular but he couldn't care less. He had learned the hard way that caring about what people thought of him only hurt. Tony seemed to be the flirty type, flirting seemed as easy as breathing for him. But Steve had to admit that having that wink directed at him felt good. It felt refreshing. He was no fool, he knew that Tony wasn't really flirting with him. He couldn't be flirting with him, he had an ex-wife and two kids. Steve didn't want him to be flirting. He wasn't into men. He had never been attracted to a man and he wasn't attracted to Tony. He couldn't be attracted to Tony, they had barely talked. They _had_ talked but they barely knew each other. It merely felt good to be flirted with, it didn't matter that it was just for fun.

 

They would probably never see each other again. Or they would, but Tony wouldn't care. He had merely needed someone to spot him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming really soon guys, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

It had been three days since Steve had met Tony and he hadn't seen him since. He had to admit that he was disappointed. Slightly. He had felt like they had naturally clicked and he wanted to see him again. They might become friends. He would like that.

 

Steve had tried to come to the gym in the early mornings, hoping to catch Tony working out but he hadn't been able to. He had had many early classes in the last three days and he couldn't very well cancel classes just so that he could _maybe_ stumble upon an older man he had talked to once and very much hoped to talk to again. Instead, he had gone to the gym in the early evenings.

 

For the first time in three days, Steve managed to hit the gym in the morning. It was Saturday and he didn't have any classes to teach on the weekends. He knew a few of his colleagues had a couple of classes on Saturday mornings but he was lucky enough to have the day all to himself. He had dragged Bucky along today. His friend had whined about how annoying Steve could be but he had followed anyway. As Steve knew he would.

 

“I hate you for doing this to me.” Bucky said as they stepped off the treadmill.

 

Steve laughed. “You spent years in the army. Stop trying to act like this is hard for you. We both know it isn't.”

 

“What I'm saying is that I had planned on spending a quiet day with Nat, Steve.” He said as he checked his right arm.

 

Bucky had lost an arm a couple of years ago and had had a prosthetic arm ever since. He had been fighting in Afghanistan and a bomb had exploded. He had been way too close. He had been lucky to only lose an arm and not his life. Nat had been frantic when she had heard about the incident. She would have flown there had it not been for Steve and Clint holding her back. Bucky had been sent back home once he had been deemed healed enough to travel. The president had thanked him for the sacrifice he had made for his country and the government had paid for his prosthetic arm. And they also paid for his therapy sessions.

 

“You could have said no.”

 

“I could have. But you made that face and you know that I can't say no to those blue eyes of yours.”

 

Steve smirked. “Does that mean if I asked you to pay for lunch, you wouldn't be able to say no?”

 

Bucky glared. “Stop it. I already paid for dinner yesterday.”

 

Steve laughed so hard his stomach hurt. Bucky had always had that effect on him, ever since they were children. No matter what they did together, he would end up laughing like never before. Once he had managed to get himself back under control, he took a swig of his water bottle, and almost downed half of it one go.

 

He looked up when the door to the gym opened and nearly choked on his mouthful of water. Tony had just come in, a bottle of water in hand and a towel around his neck. He was dressed as he had been three days ago. The same dark long-sleeved shirt and the same gray sweatpants. Unlike three days ago, his hair was a mess and he had large dark circles under his eyes. It made Steve wonder whether he got any sleep at night, he certainly didn't seem to get any.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

 

So he _had_ choked. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Drank too fast.”

 

He watched as Tony went straight to the pull-up frame and bar. He didn't seem to have noticed Steve and Steve couldn't blame him. The gym was packed this morning, as it always were on the weekends. Part of Steve thought Tony could have at least greeted him, which was stupid. Tony couldn't greet him if he hadn't seen him.

 

“Carol's on her way.” Bucky said as he checked his phone. "I asked her to join us."

 

“Carol? Oh right, that pilot friend you made. Who's twice your age.” Steve joked lightly.

 

Bucky hit his arm playfully. “She's barely forty, don't be a jerk.”

 

“I just find it weird that you became friends with a woman who was your superior.” Steve shrugged.

 

“Aren't you friends with the dean at uni?” _Touché._ “Besides, she wasn't even my superior. She's a pilot, Steve. And don't you dare say was, not in front of her anyway, she'll punch you in the face.”

 

“You've got weird friends.”

 

“I know, that's why we're friends.”

 

“ _Violent_ friends.”

 

Bucky shrugged carelessly. “Yeah.”

 

“How come she never comes work out with us anyway?” Steve asked as they made their way to the stationary bycicles.

 

“She's got her own gym. An ex-vet exclusive gym. Pretty cool.”

 

“And why don't _you_ go?”

 

“I do. Sometimes. But you're not an ex-vet and you're my friend.” He paused to look at Steve. “A friend who always seems to need someone to work out with.”

 

Steve flushed. “I-I don't. I work out by myself all the time.”

 

“Oh yeah? When was the last time you worked out by yourself?” Bucky with a laugh as he pedaled.

 

“Yesterday I-”

 

“Sam joined you halfway through yesterday. He told me.”

 

“Well, three days ago I-”

 

Bucky smirked. “Didn't that guy join you three days ago?”

 

Steve glanced at Tony, who was working hard on the frame. He seemed at ease. He probably worked out every day. Steve found it fascinating that even on the frame, Tony didn't look like he sweated.

 

“Well, he did but-”

 

“See? Unable to work out by yourself.” Bucky laughed. “That's okay though. We all know you need company, Stevie. We're okay with that. We wouldn't be friends with you otherwise.”

 

He knew that Bucky was right. He merely loved spending time with his friends. He had always had. He _could_ work out by himself, he just didn't want to. Most of his friends had been in the army and at war and he knew what it felt like to be scared, to feel like he could lose them at any moment and not be able to do anything about it. He just wanted to spend as much time with them as he could. He didn't think there was anything wrong with that.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Sharon stopped by yesterday.”

 

Steve frowned. “She did?”

 

“Yeah. It was really late, I think she might have been drunk. Nat drove her home.”

 

“What did she-”

 

“Bucky, my man!” Someone yelled from across the gym, cutting Steve off. Carol nearly ran up to them, smiling so hard that her cheeks should hurt. She clapped Bucky on the back and ruffled Steve's hair playfully. “Hi, Steve.” She grinned.

 

He had to smile back. Carol's smile was contagious. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“Carol?” Steve looked past Carol's shoulder to see Tony standing there, a huge smile on his face.

 

Carol turned around. “Tony! What are you doing here?” She asked she pulled him into a hug.

 

Steve needed a moment process what had just happened. “You two know each other?”

 

“Hi, Steve.” Tony smirked as he pulled away from the hug.

 

“H-Hi.” He cursed inwardly himself for stuttering.”I haven't seen you here the past three days.”

 

He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. He sounded like he had waited for Tony. He kind of had but not really. He didn't want Tony to think that he had waited for him, or that he had been hoping to see him again.

 

Tony's smirk didn't leave his face. “I had to take care of Peter. He's been sick for the past few days and Pepper's out of town so.” He shrugged.

 

“Ow, my little guy is sick? Why didn't you call me?” Carol asked. “Wait. You two know each other?” She looked back and forth between Steve and Tony. "I didn't see that coming."

 

“We met a couple of days ago.” Tony said. “Steve spotted me for a bit. He's actually great company.”

 

Steve felt his cheeks flush. “So are you.”

 

“Oh! You're _the_ guy.” Bucky said as he finally realized who Tony actually was. Steve might have mentioned Tony once or twice. Just once or twice.

 

Tony stared at Steve, he stared a moment too long and he suddenly felt ill-at-ease. “I guess I am.”

 

“You should work out with him more often. He enjoyed it.” _Shut up, Bucky_. “Plus, that way I could actually spend my mornings with my lovely girlfriend, like I had _planned to_.”

 

“That would be my pleasure. I enjoyed last time.” Tony smiled sweetly at Steve.

 

Carol cleared her throat, catching Tony's attention, that way he didn't notice Steve's reddening cheeks. Steve had never been more thankful for her. “Back to Peter, please. How is my son doing?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “For the hundredth time, he's not your son.”

 

“As good as.” Carol muttered under her breath with a smile.

 

“He's feeling much better. Rhodey is looking after him right now.” He had that look in his eyes that screamed 'I love my son'. “He was in bed watching Hercules with Mushu when I left.”

 

“Who's Mushu?” Steve asked, intrigued.

 

“His pet spider.” He hadn't been expecting that.

 

“That boy _loves_ spiders.” Carol said.

 

“And Rhodey's hella scared of them so that's funny to watch.”

 

“So are you.” Carol pointed out.

 

“I am, but Pete doesn't know that. I'm his dad, I can't be scared of his pet.”

 

“Who even has a pet spider?” Bucky asked. “Is that even a thing?”

 

“Trust me, it is.” Tony smirked. “He's in love with his spider. Takes it everywhere.”

 

“That's sweet.” Steve smiled.

 

"Isn't it?" Tony smiled back. "I just wish he'd chosen something more common than a spider. Like Harley, Harley has a sweet pet dog."

 

Carol chuckled. "Yeah, a sweet robotic pet dog you two built together."

 

"A technicality. It's still a sweet pet dog." Tony said.

 

Steve had thought that a pet spider was kind of weird, but he had heard of it before, but a robotic pet dog? That was peculiar and surprising to say the least. He had already come to the conclusion that Tony was unique, and his family life seemed just as unique. It sort of fit him.

 

"How about we grab some coffee?" Carol asked. "I don't really feel like working out right now."

 

"I could do with a coffee." Bucky agreed.

 

"I think I'm gonna stay. I need to work a bit more on those legs." Steve said.

 

"I'll stay." Tony said, smiling at Steve. "If you don't mind."

 

"I don't."

 

"Of course he doesn't." Bucky smirked.

 

"We could work together. I need the motivation." Steve told Tony, blatantly ignoring his friend.

 

"So do I. Young blood makes me want to work harder." Tony joked. "I'm free until four, then I need to go pick Harley up from his friend's."

 

"Oh, Harley's fine. He and Monica came home just before I left. I guess he's staying for lunch, and probably dinner, maybe the night. You know how they get." Carol said. "Maria doesn't mind."

 

"Of course she doesn't mind. Weren't they supposed to spend the day at that friend of theirs?" Tony was frowning, and Steve wanted to stroke his forehead just so that the frown would go away.

 

Carol smiled awkwardly. "Monica may have punched him."

 

"She punched him?" He was so shocked that his voice went up a few octaves, which Steve hadn't thought possible.

 

"Yeah. She told me that, don't be mad, he was making fun of Harley so she had to defend her friend. I raised my daughter right." She had proud smile on her face.

 

"Yeah, you did." Tony agreed.

 

"Alright, now that we worked out that your daughter is a badass, coffee." Bucky said as he almost dragged Carol to the door.

 

"Alright, alright, coffee." She laughed. "Have fun, boys."

 

"Well," Tony said once they were gone. "Looks like I have you all to myself now."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
